Single Star
by dark.rose.57
Summary: Can Bonnie and Stefan friendship grow as time goes by? Or is it something more? And is there something after them?
1. I'm Here

**Single Star: One-shot  
**

Bonnie Bennett sobbed as she ran, she had to go, had to get away. She didn't know what was happening to her. A thousand different possible causes flowed into her head. Was she a witch, was this a curse, could there be something about herself that she never knew about? And there was only one person Bonnie could talk to about this and it was her Grams. But she couldn't, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. She just wanted to be alone, isolated.

Slowly,she tried to open her eyes and realized that she had stumbled into the woods. She managed to sink by a tree trunk and just cry.

After a few long hours of sobbing she was muted by a sound of rustling leaves. She quickly looked up and could have sworn she had seen a shadow. She would have forgotten about it but she then heard a few branches break. "Who is there? ", Bonnie said in a shaky voice. She steadily got of the ground using the tree as support. She prepared her legs encase she needed to run. Bonnie took a deep breath and asked again, "Who is there?" this time her voice more sure and confident. In response a shadow came out from behind the tree. And out came none other than Stefan Salvatore. "What are you doing here?" she asked sitting back down on the forest ground. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you didn't seem fine." Stefan took a step closer to the vulnerable girl in front of him. Bonnie hated the fact that people though that she was just a breakable little girl. "I fine, just leave." She exclaimed as much acid as ever. He flinched as if the words had actually cut through him. "Look Bonnie I know that we may not be the closest friends but you are Elena's best friend so if not for me at least talk to me for Elena." "Whatever." She could careless and anyway, she needed someone to talk to.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

I pretty much spilled my guts out to him. At this moment I could not careless who he was, but I knew this would come back to bite me in the butt. He was actually listening, nodding at the right moments and adding a few things or two and even gave me an encouraging smile. At some point I actually found myself feeling comfortable around him. I told him about everything from mister tanner's accident to the car wash incident.

I was careful not to mention the first time that we touched. The thing is that I remember the day so vividly. When I touched Stefan I felt a feeling I never felt before. I felt so cold. I felt like I was in a room full of darkness. I felt death.

I shuddered the thought as we both sat there looking at the sky. This night was truly beautiful. Thousands of stars were plastered all over the dark sky. They were shinning with such strength , I have never seen stars this bright before. " Its beautiful isn't it?", He said breaking the silence. "It is ." I replied.

I suddenly felt myself becoming tired. He must have seen it and said, "Don't you want head home, and you look worn out." I stood up and responded, "That is the last place I want to be at, I'll probably just head over to my grandma's."

He nodded, sympathetically,"You want me to help you out of here?"

I smiled and said, "Thanks, but I got it." I turned around and walked towards the road.

"You sure you don't need help, because the road is the other way." he called out. I flushed, "Pshh, I knew that I was just practicing." He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Practicing what?"

"Walking.", I replied.

* * *

What do you guys think?

Any comments (advise)

=)


	2. Who Is That?

**Hello people of fanfiction, I decided to make this story, Single Star a two-shot (psst.. I might write more) but idk. =). Anyway enjoy, btw I just scribbled this down yesterday.**

**------------------**

**Single Star  
**

Bonnie and Stefan strode through the forest as they left the tomb. Bonnie was shaking from what had just happened. She heard them, they weren't fully dead. She was in pure shock. Even if they weren't able to come out on their own that didn't mean that someone *cough*Damon*cough*, couldn't bring them back out. Though Stefan reassure her that everyone, including her, was safe she didn't feel safe. She felt uneasy. As if Stefan could sense it he moved closer to her and whispered, "Its okay, Bonnie." Chuckling at her overreacting. Stefan knew that even though something might happen, Bonnie would be somewhat safe, the target was barely set a on her. We all knew who everyone eyes were set on.

She blushed and looked down, "Sorry, its just I tend to be melodramatic about things. Especially this, it's not everyday that you find out that you're a witch, your best friend's boyfriend and his brother are vampires and that there are about 27 other vampires under the town. And that the whole town ,including everyone you love is in trouble." She said in a sarcastic tone and half-laughed. Stefan stopped and turned to her, "Bonnie your okay, if anything happens we're here for you and everyone else, nothing 'll happen to you. And if something does you have the powers to stop it, k?" He took her face into his hand and moved the strand of hair that was concealing her petite, pixie-like face, hiding her ears. She was starting to tear. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with water and worry. Wiping her tears away he pulled her into a hug, "its okay, its okay." He told her this until she fell asleep in his arms on the forest floor.

* * *

Stefan looked at little Bonnie as she laid there sound-a-sleep. He picked up the sleeping-beauty in his arms and ran in the direction of the boarding house. The place was surrounded by a thick forest which was perfect for them, the creatures that lurked in the dark. Opening the door to the house Stefan sauntered over to the living room and laid her down onto couch. He walked into the kitchen and opened the cup-board, taking out a glass cup. Opening the fridge he got a bottle of water and poured some in the glass. After that he strode over to where Bonnie was laying; she was starting to open her eyes.

Parting her eye lids she saw Stefan strolling her way with a glass of water, "Here you go." He handed her the glass and sat next to her. She took the glass and sat up, "Where am I, what happened?" she questioned. "Drink your water first." He urged. She just nodded and brought the glass to her lips, taking a large gulp of water, she _was_ thirsty. He started "You're at our boarding house and nothing happened. You just fell asleep after you …. You know." She understood, _after she started crying_. "I just thought I'd bring you here because it was closer and for you get something down your throat, you looked pale." He continued, "And I'll drop you off home too if you want."

"Thank you." She put the glass down on the table. "I think you can drop me off home now ,though." She said. "Okay, I'll go grab my car keys." he sighed. In less then a second he was gone and she was alone. She got a chance to get up and take a look around the place, "Man, its dark in here." She switched the light on and was able to actually see the room. "Wow." She whispered. It was stunning. "You like it?" she heard a whisper behind her. "Yeah it's beautiful, Stefan." She turned around to see him, but saw nothing. "S-Stefan?" She questioned quite a bit scared.

"Yes." And he was at her side again and she jumped, "Don't do that!" she playfully hit his chest. "What?" he laughed. Her faced turned from a playful expression to hard-core shocked expression, "You mean that wasn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "Nothing. Let's just go." She half-ran to the door.

* * *

The ride back was silent, it was as if they were both caught up in there own thoughts. All that was stuck in Stefan's was where was where was Elena, what was Damon doing to here, was she okay? And all that was stuck it Bonnie's was who the heck was that back there. It wasn't Stefan, but he was the only person in the boarding house or was he? Was she hearing things?

"Bonnie. Bonnie! " Her thoughts were interrupted. "We're here."

"Oh," she realized that they were in front of her house "Okay." Bonnie fumbled with my seat-belt, but finally got it off. Turning er head towards the door she saw Stefan right outside it, opening it. "You really enjoy doing that." she kidded, stepping out the door.

He utterly loved randomly appearing somewhere. "Yes, yes I do." He chuckled again.

They walked to Bonnie's door and stopped, "You want to come in?" she asked. "Isn't your dad-" ,he started. "No he's out of town on a business trip." She voiced in a sad tone. "Sure." He smiled trying to cheer her up. Bonnie reached the under the mat, took out the key and unlocked the door. "You know that's not a good place to keep you keep your keys" he taunted. "Well tell that to my dad," she responded as she stepped inside, "come in."

As they stepped in Bonnie sensed something, something bad, "S-Stefan." She stuttered. Then it was as if some one behind her slammed the door closed, "Stefan, Stefan."

Right then and there she heard that voice again, "Bonnie…."

Followed by an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

**It's kind of ironic cuz this is the second time that I've written about them in the forest together! I can't help it, the forest is ****_their_ place =). Lol im life-less, =P.**

What do you guys think?

**Review or else **

jk, lolz =D

**but seriously -_-**


	3. Here in Your Arms

**❀✩ What's up Fan-fiction Readers? Well here is the third Episode for Single Star! Enjoy! ✩❀**

* * *

**_❝I'm Here❞_**

"Bonnie, Bonnie." Stefan said shaking the body that was lying on the floor, below him.

He did not know what had just happened. They had just walked in and was as if something pushed him out the house and closed the door. He was left outside banging on the door crying, "Bonnie, Bonnie." He swiftly looked around the house trying to find an entrance. He ran to each side of the house. Whatever the thing was, it locked every opening to the house. Stefan just ran back to the front door and made large attempts the ram the door down. At his last attempt the door finally fell down to the floor. Stefan rushed inside to see two figures, one standing by the window from the back it looked a women dressed in quite an old attire, it kind of looked like Katherine's-.

He just shook the thought out of his head. The figures face was concealed by a darkness of the room. And finally one was lying on the floor, "Bonnie." He bolted towards her. Placing his hand on her chest he noticed her faint heart beat. "What did you do?" he quickly stood up, but only to see that the person had disappeared, "Shit."

"Bonnie." He knelt back down at her side. He could have always gone after the thing, I mean the thing's scent was everywhere, and what a strong and peculiar scent it was. But Bonnie needed him right now. Turning the small witch's head gently, he noticed that the thing bit her on the neck, probably drinking her blood. Now he was sure that it was a vampire or some other bloodsucking creature. But Stefan didn't even consider it being something, but a vampire. There was something strange about all this, how was it invited in? Rapidly, he sank his teeth into his wrist allow a bit of a flow blood to come out. He lifted her head, tilted her neck and put his wrist inside her mouth. Allowing her to drink his blood. After about 5 minutes she started to recover, she squinted her eyes open, "Stefan?" Bonnie breathed. "Bonnie!" I enveloped my arms around her as we sat there and she cried onto my shoulder, "I-I-it was horrible, she t-tried-" Bonnie stuttered. "It's okay, you're safe now." he said stroking her hair, "It's ok, I'm here." He kissed her head. "Bu-but I c-ca-called for you and you were gone." She choked between tears. "Shh, we'll talk later, just relax and I'll take you upstairs to sleep."

"But," she protested. "Bon," he started in a firm voice, which made her nod obediently. Even in this kind of situation she managed to be stubborn, which made a small smile creep up his face. She was just so... Bonnie.

He picked her up in his arms and trudged upstairs to lay her in her room. When he got to the room he saw the mess that the unknown vampire had left behind. Drawers open, things thrown everywhere, it seemed as though the thing was searching for something. "Maybe it isn't the best idea to stay here." He said. "Ya think!" She scoffed with her shaking voice.

And so Stefan ran back outside, with her in his arms. Somehow opening the door to the passenger's side, he sat her inside. And made his way over to the other side, jumping inside the car, and bringing the engine to life. They were soon roaring towards the Boarding House. "Stefan?" Bonnie started, "What was that?" He wanted to know the answer and just say it, but he honestly did not know. It was the first time that he saw this vampire. He hated not knowing. Truthfully it scared him not knowing, it was because he didn't know what was coming. And if you don't know what's coming that can only lead to bad things. "I really don't know." He finally blurted out.

She didn't say anything after this. She was too wrapped in her own thoughts. "But the weird thing was that it was invited in." he broke the silence. "I know." She sighed, "and I never invited anyone or thing in that looked like what she did." Knowing that it would pain her a little her forced himself to ask, "What did she look like?"

At this Bonnie closed her eyes as if she was right there, pictures came flooding in of the lady's wild eyes, ferocious, deadly, ruthless, bloodthirsty. When Bonnie walked inside she stood there screaming Stefan's name, terrified and alone in the dark until she felt a pair of arms push her with a great force. She soon found herself flying across the room. Bonnie crashed into the cherry wood bookcase, breaking it and causing her to bleed. She felt herself lose consciousness, as her vision started to blur. The last thing she saw was the woman walking towards her with such an expression that she could not describe. It made all the hairs on her neck stand up.

Stefan saw the expression on Bonnie's face and quickly tried to change the subject, "We should be there any second now." After 2 minutes they were in front of the boarding house and he parked up in front. He turned off the engine, walked out the car and jogged over to the other side to help Bonnie out.

**-----------**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"There you go." He closed the front door behind him.

He walked me inside as he closed the door behind him. "You can just go upstairs and lie down on my bed. I'm going to look for...."

"Damon." we said in unison. He let go of my armas I made my way upstairs to his room. When I got there I noticed that it was very dark inside, I switched the light on to see Damon sitting down on the chair, "Stefan!" I cried. In a second Stefan appeared next to me, forehead creased, eyes weary, "Damon, what are you doing here?"

Damon just looked up from what looked like a diary that he was reading and replied, "Well brother, pardon me for being in my own house." he stood up grabbing the book, "and 'omg' look at the little witch, is she your rebound now after Elena-poo came to her senses and chose me?" Stefan looked down when Damon said that as he remembered what had  
happened two weeks ago.

Damon walked towards me, brought his lips to my ear and whispered," Well let me give you some advice, my brother's not the best at keeping his 'prey' so you'll probably want to start looking for some other 'creature' soon."

"Damon, just stop it." I hissed at him but he was already gone. Damon,couldn't stand Damon's guts. He always had to be sarcastic and completely rude. He had no regards for others. The only person he cared about was only knows how Elena fell for him. Ever sense they came back from Georgia it seems as though Elena is completely under his spell. Take note was still wearing the Vervain. But, yeah, all that mattered to her Damon. She wasn't the old independent strong Elena anymore.

She followed Damon everywhere. They became an official couple. I'll never forget the day that Damon's car parked in front of our school building. Out came none other than Damon, wearing a smug expression and dark shades. He strutted over to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door. Elena came out, grabbed her bag and pulled Damon into a passionate kiss. And so they stood in the middle of the parking lot making out.

Trust me **everyone** saw this including Stefan who was just standing by the school doors with the saddest expression I've ever seen someone wear. I instantly walked towards him and said, "Let's go." as led him inside. Later on that day I heard from Caroline that Elena dumped Stefan telling him that she wanted more and he just wasn't enough for her. And finally that Damon was just the right guy for her and the only person she truly loved.

And of course being Caroline she went on talking about 'how Elena was being the queen bee she was, trying to have everyone of the hot guys', and what not. But none of that mattered because all my thoughts were on Stefan. I felt like crying for him. I mean he found out that girl that he loved once again left him for his brother.

Frankly I don't know what Elena sees in that ass. He steals, kills and lies. How can she trust a reckless person like that, how can she have a relationship with him? How can she even kiss those lips that have caused the death and broken hearts of innocent people? The lips that have sucked the life out of so many.

**----------------**

"You can just lay down on the bed." Stefan pointed me towards his bed. I stalked towards it slipped off my flats and flopped onto the bed. "This is so comfortable." I sighed. Stefan simply chuckled, " I'll let you get some rest." he said sauntered towards the doors. "No!" I yelled after him.

He turned his head at the sound of my voice, "Stay." I breathed sitting up. He just knitted his eyebrows together and replied, "OK." sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Sooo…" I began, attempting to start a conversation. Honestly I didn't want to go to bed, I was wayyyy to scared. I'd do anything to not have to stay in this room alone, "I like your room."

He chuckled at my random compliment, "Thank you?" he snickered, "Why won't you just go to bed?"

"I'm not sleepy." I protested, but only to be betrayed by a large yawn. A small smile spread across his flawless face, "Yes you are." he lightly pushed me into the bed and tucked me in, "sleep." He kissed my head and once again began to walk away, "wait" I yelled once again, "please stay with me I'm scared." I finally admitted.

He slightly nod and just walked towards me, slipped of his shoes and laid down next to me, "I'm here." he whispered into my ear. His cold breath against my skin sent shivers down my spine. "Cold?" he asked wrapping his arms around me. "Thanks." I squeaked, not being able to find my voice.

This all felt weird yet right. I guess it was the way I perfectly fit into his muscular arms. The way he made me feel, so safe and secure. The way every time he was around my day brightened up. It was weird because I've some ties to him ever seens he arrived to our school. But I always shook it away because of Elena. But right here and right now, things were different. Everything felt just perfect. I felt as though right here we were closer than we've ever been. Not only physically  
but emotionally.

Slowly I scooted in more into his arms and too put my arms around him. And so we fell asleep there, each holding the other. Boy and girl, vampire and witch, two mystical things that lurk in the dark.

* * *

**✮✮What did you think? Any Comments, Suggestions?**

** Review Pwease, it'll make my day✮✮**

(V)

(n.n)

(_)


End file.
